


You Are Everything

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene blindfolds Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #125](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2079424.html?thread=25424320#t25424320). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

“Do you trust me?” Gene wants to know.

Sam can only nod as the blindfold comes down over his eyes and steals away his sight.

Without the horrible wallpaper, or the dust motes floating on a sunbeam, the world narrows down to him and Gene and sex. Gene’s doing his best to overload him – the torturously brief sensation of smooth leather on his aching cock, the flicker of Gene’s tongue dipping down to tease behind his balls.

Seconds before Sam comes, Gene tears the blindfold off to give him back his sight, but all Sam can see now is Gene.


End file.
